lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Morpheus
| weight = 265 lb. | born = The Times Before The Light | hometown = The Dream Realm | music = "Black Water" by Symphorce | affiliation = The Awakened | current_efeds = Lords of Pain Wrestling | brand = LPW Insanity | previous_efeds = Psychotic Wrestling Alliance | alignment = Face/Tweener | wrestling_style = Technical Powerhouse w/ Strong Brawling | finisher = "The Dream Vortex" (F-5 spin into a spike DDT finish) | will = |typen=2 |type1=Schizo |type2=Steel |winpct=79 |wins=23 |losses=6 | wont = | trainer = | handler = | debut = Pyromania 5.1 (July 2005) | record = 23-6-1 | accomplishments = • PWA Hardcore Champion • Escape Artist Tournament (2006) | championships= | retired = }} Morpheus (real name unknown) is a professional e-wrestler that currently performs for Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) on its Pyromania brand. He first competed as part of the Psychotic Wrestling Alliance (PWA) on the Pyromania brand during its third season. He is a former PWA Hardcore Champion, first man to be ranked first overall in the Apex 25, and also won the 2006 Escape Artist Tournament. After a four-year hiatus, he returned by the side of Styxx at Homecoming (2010). Career Morpheus made the journey from our nightmares to the Psychotic Wrestling Alliance in July 2005. Signed to the Pyromania brand of the PWA, it was hoped he would be one to help rebuild the struggling brand, after it was utterly dominated at the cross brand extravaganza, Altered Reality 2. In his debut match, he joined an elite club of LPW Veterans who have drawn a match in their career. Morpheus to this day remains the only person in PWA/LPW history to achieve this on debut. His unique style of wrestling saw him rise quickly through the ranks of the PWA, been gifted matches with established stars, such as Rainman, and cYnical, before earning himself a Hardcore Championship match as part of the 5 man title match at Rumble in the Bronx. In a stunning upset, Morpheus won the belt, outlasting the favorites, Robb and the Champion Styxx, to take home his first title. Thus began the most dominating Hardcore title reign in history. Morpheus quickly aligned himself with the International Heavyweight Champion, Jaro, and dominant ass hole, Takeover, to form the super power, known as the Paragon. Using his connections through the Paragon, Morpheus was able to spread his dominance through all levels of the federation. After defeating Styxx in a House of Pain match at Prevalance, Morpheus took up the challenge of the Escape Artist Tournament. After four gruelling rounds, where Morpheus was pitted against some of the very best in the PWA, including long time rival Styxx, cYnical, Sheepster, Blackwell and Biggie, Morpheus qualified for the Elimination Chamber final at Capital Punishment. In the main event of the Pay-Per-View, Morpheus outlasted Bat-Robb, Zuma, Son of Repoman, N'itomniskittel and Bloodrose to win. His reward would be the General Manager's position for Pyromania 8.1, where in the main event, he turned his back on co-Paragon Member, Jaro, and forced him into a non-title “House of Pain” bout. In a remarkable turn of events, the Hardcore Champion upset the International Heavyweight Champion in the brutal match up. For this, he was awarded the number 1 spot on the inaugural Apex 25, a feat no Hardcore Champion has achieved since. Unbeknowst at the time, this would be the highlight of Morpheus' career. At Pyromania 8.2, he would lose his Hardcore Championship to dominating rookie Retribution. After being defeated by Zuma at One Way Ticket, he would unsuccessfully captain an elimination team at Altered Reality Three, as team SoL managed to defeat the best team Pyromania could make. Morpheus would not wrestle again, as he was released from his contract several weeks later. Currently, Morpheus has resurfaced as a commentator at a rival federation, but hasn't stepped into a wrestling ring since. The general public have voted the Master of the Dream Realm to number 25 on the All Time Greatest Apex 25. A fitting tribute that we begin our count down with the man who topped the first Apex ever produced. In wrestling *'Stables' **The Awakened **The Paragon *'Nicknames' **The Master of the Dream Realm **The Patron of Nightmares **The King of Dreams **The Father of Fantasy **The Prince of Stories *'Theme music' **''"Black Water"'' by Symphorce http://www.thedreamrealm.net/sounds/blackwater.mp3 (NEW) **''"Nightmare"'' by Angel Dust http://www.thedreamrealm.net/sounds/nightmare.mp3 (OLD, Hardcore) Championships and accomplishments *'Psychotic Wrestling Alliance' **PWA Hardcore Championship **Escape Artist Tournament (2006) **Apex 25 ranked him #1 (June 2006) **Apex 25 ranked him #6 (July 2006) **Apex 25 ranked him #8 (August 2006) **Apex of the Decade [[Apex of the Decade 25|ranked him #25 of all-time]] *'Lords of Pain Wrestling' **LPW World Heavyweight Championship (current) **Apex 25 ranked him #8 in December 2010 **Apex 25 ranked him #7 in January/February 2011 **Apex 25 ranked him #8 in February/March 2011 **Apex 25 ranked him #2 in March 2011 **Savana's Top Ten ranked him #1 in October & November 2011 **Savana's Top Ten ranked him #5 in December 2011 Match history :†''Promo score is a rating which ranges from 0.0 to 5.0, the latter being the highest. Promos are judged to determine the better promo between e-wrestling competitors.'' External links [[Category:Wrestlers Category:The Tales of Krimson Mask Category:Apex of the Decade Category:Apex 25 Category:On-Air Talent